


Tedious Jobs, Exciting Chase

by reikq



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Phantom Thief, Angst, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reikq/pseuds/reikq
Summary: Returning from her two-week vacation break from detective duty after her old partner retired, Kanon Matsubara met an unexpected new partner.On the same day, the troublesome and daunting Phantom Thief began to rise once more, with a little help from a friend.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi & Matsubara Kanon, Matsubara Kanon & Tsurumaki Kokoro, Matsubara Kanon/Seta Kaoru, Okusawa Misaki & Seta Kaoru, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tedious Jobs, Exciting Chase

**Author's Note:**

> tag will be updated as the story progresses  
> thanks for reading!! (*´ω｀*)  
> have a fantastic night/day!!

It never, ever, even once occurred to Kanon, that her new partner is a newbie detective, said to have graduated the academy with perfect grades. Never once occurred to Kanon that her first day back on the job would include having to pick up a certain notorious, eccentric, flamboyant, all and all annoying thief and their monotonous partner.

Of course, never it occurred to Kanon, how her newly assigned partner was actually the rich daughter of the company that funded the majority of this case and the police as a whole. A family feared for their power, but praised for their kindness and generosity to the city. And their only daughter, whose name is Kokoro, is an ace new-detective assigned to a newly rising case.

Kanon on the other hand, having a three day coffee-less streak, is struggling desperately to clean her little office in her apartment. Exhaling, she allowed herself to sit back and enjoy a glass of cold water to freshen up. Her eyes darted to the edge of her vision, picking up the sight of what she can say is her job.

There, right at the end of the beige couch, stood quietly a thin stack of papers. Thinner than the usual, but then again the 'usual' are just useless notes from previous cases Kanon didn't felt like discarding.

She placed her cup down, hand then reaching for the paper. The pair of violet eyes began reading word after word and ending it at the top right corner where a blurry picture of a theatrical thief, suited with a cape and mask and everything. And beside them, a shorter figure with a bear mask―pink bear mask. Like a mascot from a children's show.

Kanon wasn't upset, but there was an unsettling feeling that made her sigh again. A feeling that danced and pranced in her heart, causing an oddly piercing feeling. But Kanon couldn't explain what.

Finally, Kanon decided to just let loose for the day. It was her first day back at the detective job after all. A _tiny_ moment of slouching wouldn't hurt a fly.

The television turned on, blaring its flashy colors and high saturation. Who tooled with the settings? Kanon just shrugged it off. On the screen was something way worth more thinking than the culprit behind the television settings.

Kaoru Seta, an actress who focuses on theater and stage plays, with outstanding performances each time she shines under the spotlight. Her swift and precise steps and a voice that could melt even the coldest hearts. To top it off, she's one of the kindest people around, donating to charity and helping children on the streets on her own will using the money she earned on her shows.

Kaoru was amazing, and Kanon was mesmerized by the talent. She's a tall, beautiful, and overall very confident person―everything she isn't and wished to become. Not that Kanon hates her job of solving regular thievery cases or homicide. She just had the thought, "what if I stood on the stage as well? Would I perform as well as Kaoru-san?"

Setting things aside, Kanon began to enjoy herself, re-watching a rerun of one of Seta's Biggest Hits: Robin Hood.

The story of a thief who steals for good. An anti-hero, basically, Kanon interprets simply. He steals from the rich to help feed and take care of the poor. As heroic as it is, thievery is still a crime in the eyes of the law enforcement.

With a bored look, Kanon watched Kaoru perform a sniping scene with a bow, shooting with all the elegance she could ask for. Amazing as always that actress.

At least today, Kanon can sit back and take the case slowly. No more headaches and coffee nights; no more breakdowns; no more loud screaming of exhaustion.

Then, unexpectedly, a knock came, from the window.

Kanon lived on the fifth floor.

While outside, there was a bright blonde girl with the biggest smile the detective had ever seen. Not to forget the fact she's hanging upside down. And was she wearing a monocle?

"Huh?!" a loud shout escaped her mouth as Kanon began, slowly, to crouch over towards the window. Who and what was this girl?

"Hi Kanon!" the girl jumped off her position, landing safely on the iron balcony (even if it made Kanon yelp loudly).

Kanon pulled the window up. Was this even a good job? Her mom always told her to never open the door or window to strangers. That was common knowledge after all. The look on her face right now must be complete confusion without a slight hint of optimism.

"Hello?" Kanon greeted back.

"I'm Kokoro!"

Oh my God.

"Kokoro... Tsurumaki Kokoro-san..?"

The girl who claimed to be the Kokoro that got partnered with Kanon nodded, her bangs jumping in place.

"Yep! That's me! I'll be working with you from now on, Kanon!" Kokoro beamed, thrusting her hand out for a formal handshake.

_Oh my God._

With a forced―well, not really forced―smile to return, Kanon grabbed the hand and shook it. "Ahah..um...yeah. It's my pleasure to work with a top graduate," Kanon said.

"Well then," Kokoro's grip on Kanon's hand tightened and was strong enough to pull her body. "Let's go find clues!"

"What?!" Kanon exclaimed as Kokoro began to take the stairs down the balcony. Struggling to get out of her own apartment through the window and catching up to the hyper younger detective, Kanon nearly tripped on floor three. But by then, she'd realized Kokoro was talking to three intimidating looking women in black suits. This made Kanon speed up her steps.

"Tsurumaki-san?! Um―" Kanon's hand reached out to hold onto Kokoro's shoulders.

"Miss Matsubara," said one of the three women. "We thank you for accepting Miss Kokoro as your partner even if she's new to detective work. We hope we can aid you in desperate times. And we hope we can work well together as a team."

Kanon blinked, trying to find something to grip and use as support, only to fall bottom first. "..eh...? F-fueee??"

* * *

Unknowingly, and especially unwillingly, Kanon found herself in front of a bakery. A packed one to be exact, named Yamabuki Bakery. The amount of people lining up to purchase a great amount of bread was impressive, but also gave an intimidating aura towards Kanon

However, yes, the aroma is wonderful there. Freshly baked pastries, the strong and sweet scent of melted chocolates, and the kitchen filled with goodies ready to be baked. Anyone would've mistaken this as Heaven.

"Um, Tsurumaki-san?" Kanon called.

"Kanon, just call me Kokoro! I've heard that the thief visited this place to―oh! A calling card. Isn't that amazing?" she giggled, picking it up from a flower bed.

"In what way exactly is that amazing?" Kanon asked. "Wait, excuse me?"

"The thief took effort into making this pretty card! Look, look," Kokoro showed a purple card with cursive writing and a hand drawn rose.

Kanon, realizing she was still in casual clothes instead of proper work clothes, frantically searched her pants' pockets for a tissue.

"Miss Matsubara, we have brought you items to secure the clues and proof," the suited woman with short hair walked up, handing Kanon a sheet of cloth and held a zip lock bag open.

Kanon uses the cloth to take the calling card from Kokoro's hand and placed it inside the zip lock bag. First day on the job and the thief already thought of a heist.

Well, it was to be expected. Remembering how the same thief successfully made a detective Kanon used to work with quit in frustration, and herself to take a three month break, Kanon isn't so surprised of the suddenly welcome back party from the thief who flaunts as a hobby.

What kind of thing is the thief aiming from a bakery anyways? Bread? The money? No, money is not likely. It's usually expensive paintings or jewelry or an item that sits around the crime scene. Kanon doesn't recall one single heist around the bank or a place where money flows easily like water.

"Kanon, Kanon. Do you want any bread? It smells so lovely here I'm interested in trying their bread!" Kokoro called, waving from the doorway.

"Huh? Oh, um, sure. I'll take anything," Kanon said in a rush. "I'm gonna go ask the residents around."

As Kokoro fled inside the bakery, Kanon looked towards two prominent buildings: one was a cafe―Hazawa Cafe, and the other was the Kitazawa Meat Shop.

Kanon began walking towards the Kitazawa shop. One, because she was close with the person in charge at the cashier right now; two, because she knew no one in the Hazawa Cafe.

"Hagumi-chan," Kanon greeted. "Good afternoon."

"Kano-chan-senpai! Good to see you!" Hagumi returned the greeting. "Want a croquette?"

"Ah, no, I think I'm fine. Tsuru―Kokoro-chan is buying me bread for a snack," Kanon said.

"Ehh?? No, no, just take it! It's on the house," Hagumi said. Kanon can't exactly back down and deny it anymore.

Hagumi works in the same police department as Kanon, working as a patrol officer while handling her parent's business. She's very cheerful most of the time and has one of the best stamina between the patrol officers Kanon has met personally. The two met right before Kanon departed from work for her break and began talking little by little. Hagumi also helps Kanon find her way around the neighborhood when the detective gets lost.

"Say, Hagumi-chan," Kanon began, gripping the wrapped croquette Hagumi handed previously. "Have you seen someone strange recently around the neighborhood? Like a thief?"

"Huh? Er...not exactly? I haven't seen someone weird except for the usual customers," Hagumi replied, pulling out a box and a steel tong.

While Kanon leaned onto the counter, Hagumi began to put croquettes in the box, packing them up neatly. "Is the investigation going good, Kano-chan-senpai?" Hagumi asked.

Kanon turned around, chewing the crispy and warm meat croquette. "It's going well for now. We've found a lead. But, well, I'm just...confused about something," Kanon said, ending it with a little giggle.

"I think it'll be fine! You're a great detective, after all. I'll share information when I receive some," Hagumi said. "Here you go!"

"Huh? W-wait, Hagumi-chan, isn't this too much?" Kanon's flustered look made Hagumi laugh as the detective began waving her hand frantically. Hagumi had always been like that: energetic, caring, and a little selfless.

"Come on, Kano-chan-senpai! It's for the road! Or when you're hungry back at your apartment," Hagumi said, pushing the box towards Kanon. "We've got plenty anyways."

Kanon, having little to no opportunity or courage to say no, had no other choice but to take the box. A proud smile formed on Hagumi's face, to the point where Kanon can't help but smile back.

"Thanks, Hagumi-chan. I'll eat this up," Kanon finally said, accepting the signature Kitazawa Croquette box from her colleague. "I best be heading over to Hazawa Cafe. I hope they have anything regarding this case."

Bidding goodbye to Hagumi, Kanon walked towards the building beside. The welcoming scent of coffee and cake made the bell ring as Kanon gently pushed the door open.

"Welcome!" greeted a familiar voice, and another, even familiar voice overlapped the welcoming greeting.

"Kanon!"

"Ah! Chisato-chan!" Kanon greeted back. "And Aya-chan!"

On the table close to the window sat the veteran actress Chisato Shirasagi and the talented idol Aya Maruyama. Kanon had known Chisato for a long time―ever since middle school―and Chisato considers her as one of her closest, most dearest friends. 

Aya met Kanon a few months back in a fast food restaurant that Kanon applied to work part time in and they've grown close ever since.

Additionally, both Chisato and Aya are part of Pastel*Palettes, an idol group who plays instruments like a band run by a great agency. Unfortunately, due to their contract, the band has disbanded. Of course, Aya was the one who insisted on keeping in touch.

"Good to see you again, Kanon. It's rare seeing you out like this...in, well, pajamas? What are you doing here?" Chisato asked, placing her tea cup down.

"Ahah... Please don't mind the clothes. I didn't have time to change. My new partner said there's a new lead for the Phantom Thief case so we went over to check it out. I've just returned from Hagumi's shop and wanted to ask around here," Kanon said. "What about you two?"

"We're gonna meet up, of course!" Aya replied. "Pastel*Palettes reunion!"

"Well, except for Maya-chan..." Aya continued with a sad face. "She said she had tight work as a stage director so she turned us down on the last moment. We're just waiting for Hina-chan right now. Eve-chan is in the back changing."

Kanon nodded. "That does sound disappointing how Maya-chan couldn't make it. But, she's working with Kaoru Seta, isn't she?"

Chisato, looking away towards the road, began mumbling. "Yeah. I wonder why Maya chose to work with Kaoru."

"Oh, right! You've been friends with Kaoru-san since childhood, right?" Aya leaned towards Chisato.

With an exasperated sigh, Chisato nodded. "Unfortunately, yes, and she hasn't changed since we've last met. Still flirting around, saying strange words, quoting Shakespeare most of the time. All the things she has done since entering high school. Does she not tire of it?"

"She's a very interesting and talented person nevertheless. I'd love to meet and get to know her in person," Kanon giggled.

"You would not enjoy it, Kanon. I assure you."

Kanon released a little sigh before finally heading over to the counter where the barista, Tsugumi Hazawa, daughter of the cafe owner and heiress, was drying cups and plates.

"E-excuse me..." Kanon whispered. "Um, I'd like to ask you a question, or two depending on your answer for the first one. Is that fine?"

"Ah! Was the tea for Miss Chisato Shirasagi not well? Oh, I knew I felt something wrong after handing her it..." Tsugumi began to worry, putting down a plate to the basket.

Kanon waved her hand. "N-no, no. Chisato-chan seems to enjoy it very much. I, um, wanted to uh...ask about a strange occurrence," Kanon said. "Have you seen anything or anyone strange around the neighborhood recently?"

Tsugumi tapped her chin, her eyes closed shut to ease her recalling. Unfortunately for Kanon, Tsugumi told her there was no one and nothing out of the ordinary. Customers come and go after a little snack and drink, and Afterglow, the band Tsugumi plays in, visits her to help when Eve isn't available.

"Although, I think yesterday, the theatre actress Kaoru Seta came over. And before I knew it, the cafe was packed with customers. She's really something, isn't she," Tsugumi said.

So, in conclusion: nothing. The Phantom Thief left a calling card out of what Kanon assumed habit and/or impulsively, and fled the scene during the night when everyone had fallen to slumber. The fellow was getting more intriguing each step, and Kanon was desperate to catch them.

"Care for a drink, miss?" Tsugumi offered. "I can't whip you up some nice tea to freshen you up."

"Oh! Um..er...no thank you. I'm fine. I am, w-well...in a rush of sorts. Thank you for your time and the offer," Kanon said and left without another word.

Overwhelmed by her new line of work having to interrogate and ask questions, Kanon immediately left the cafe and sighed in exhaustion. It was usually her old detective partner who spoke around; Kanon doesn't quite enjoy talking to strangers or acquaintances unless necessary. A little fear of socializing, perhaps, or was it just simply her nervous self fearing a slip-up?

Taking a deep breath, Kanon held onto one of the pillars of the cafe. With hopes Kokoro had done investigation of her own, Kanon began to walk back towards the bakery.

Stopping at the flower bed where the calling card was found and rummaging said evidence from her pocket, Kanon noticed something. Her body turned around, standing towards the cafe once again.

It was a flower arrangement that grasped her eyes, hitting her with realization. Although it could be coincidence, the patterns on the calling card had flowers all around that matched exactly the ones set around the cafe. Rushing back inside, Kanon hopes the barista isn't filled with work.

And fortunately, she wasn't. She had just finished putting away clean dishes. And, to Kanon's surprise, the cafe was getting emptier.

"Kanon?" Chisato's voice called worriedly, but Kanon instead leaped and leaned onto the counter.

Tsugumi jolted. "Can I help you...?" she offered.

"Ah, um, y-yes," Kanon said. "About the flower arrangements in front of the shop, who arranged it for you?"

"Oh! It was my friend Ran-chan. Ran Mitake. Why do you ask?"

Kanon took out a note, scribbling on it the letters to 'Ran Mitake'. 

"Where does she live?"

"Not too far from here. To the east."

"Thank you. I think this would be enough."

This time, Kanon finally left the cafe, passing by two girls who, if Kanon didn't misheard, was talking about the thief. And in this case, made the detective turn around in a swift manner.

"Um!" Kanon turned around. "Excuse me..."

"Yes?" said the one with glasses.

"Ah! It's Hina-chan and Maya-chan of Pastel*Palettes?" Kanon exclaimed.

Hina nodded. "Yup! The boppin' one and the nerdy one!"

"H-Hina-san?!"

"I'm kidding, Maya-chan. So, what's up, Chisato's friend and Aya's colleague?"

Kanon blinked, and a second later her face was completely red. "Y-you know me?"

"I've seen your photos."

"F-fueee??"

"From Aya-chan, of course!"

Kanon exhaled. "O-oh... Aya-chan, I see."

"So, detective, what did ya need from little ol' me?" Hina asked, hands on her hips.

"R-right! I..um...overheard your conversation regarding the Phantom Thief?" Kanon asked.

Unexpectedly, out of nowhere, Kanon's arms were tugged and pulled from behind. "Kanon! I've done my investigation! I found a lot of clues too!"

Kokoro's energy was definitely something―in fact―the first thing Kanon had to get used to. Turning her head around to see Kokoro's brightly lit up face, Kanon's red face went even redder. 

"K-Kokoro-chan?! A lot?"

Kokoro took out a notebook. "Yep!" She opened a random page and filled Kanon's gaze with letters and doodles. "See, see!"

"That's great, Kokoro-chan! I..um...have to ask th―"

When Kanon turned her head towards Hina and Maya, they've already entered the cafe and greeted the other three. Kanon can see Chisato's surprised face seeing Maya suddenly appearing after her supposed absence.

Accepting her loss, Kanon turned back towards Kokoro, who was reading the notebook she had used.

"I have croquettes for us," Kanon said. "From the Kitazawa Meat Shop."

"Wow! They smell scrumptious! I got us bread too," Kokoro smiled. "Let's go home and discuss our leads with snacks!"

Once again, Kokoro dragged Kanon back towards the car they rode. And being the submissive person she is, Kanon could only sigh.

If only the Phantom Thief gave out more clues.

If only Kanon was as brave as her.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!! thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic for NaNoWriMo because i can't focus on my originals (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)
> 
> even after november, i'll still update this fic―with slower updates because i am a lazy ball. but i'll do my best!! (ㆁωㆁ)9
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated


End file.
